


It Was that Laugh

by humanedspresso



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward Elric is a Dork, Fluff, M/M, Post!Promised Day, Roy Mustang is a Dork, angst begone, estabilished relationship - Freeform, loads of fluff, only fluff, swearing too, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedspresso/pseuds/humanedspresso
Summary: -What’s the password?-“Are, like - are you serious?”Of all things Edward Elric could have come home to, he surely wasn't expecting any of this.





	It Was that Laugh

-What’s the password?-

 “Are, like - are you _serious_?”

 

Edward stared at the scene unfolding before him, his eyes blinking slowly as realisation/disbelief hit him like a high-five in the face with a chair, and brought his hands to his head to try and massage the headache away - it wasn’t there yet, but he could feel it forming: it had been a  _ tiring _ day, and most had been spent inside the archive to organise, catalogue and replace all the binders and the paperwork inside them - so he wasn’t exactly in the right mood to put up with any of that bullshit… especially not as much as Roy had been willing to put  _ that _ up.

 General Roy Mustang, soon to turn 36-years-old, brilliant soldier and man, destined (Ed was sure of it) to become Fuhrer of Amestris and leader of the country, with a stunning career behind his back and countless successes to date, was sitting in the middle of the ravaged living room… _surrounded by pillows._

 The sofa was pushed all the way to the wall, and its cushions were gone - same had happened to the table, and the chair now had turned into poles of sorts to hold up a huge blanket over the pillow-fort Roy had made - and from which he was staring at his lover, with the most serious and military-like stare he could have mustered, while cross-legged and surrounded by Elicia’s stuffed dolls and animals.

 

-What’s the password?-

 

Ed couldn’t believe it, but he wasn’t joking. He eyed his man for a while, wondering if that day off had actually made him insane instead that well-rested and relaxed, but when he didn’t falter, he passed his hands over his face and then put them on his hips.    
  


“How about ‘Let me in or you’re sleeping there all alone tonight’, idiot?”

 -We will not fall for such empty threats from the enemy.-

 “It’s far from emp-who is ‘we’ - how many plushies did you take in there?”

 -I know not of what you speak, there’s none but me and my loyal army of highly-skilled men. I would trust them with my life.-

 “Roy, I swear to God if you don’t get up and clean this I will-”

-We’re not scared of you, enemy of the State! We will defend our Fort till the bitter end!-

 

Ed  _ groaned _ , wondering why in the world he even dated someone so  _ impossibly _ childish and stubborn. Had people known who really was the most immature between them, they would have never chosen Roy as General - let alone as Fuhrer - in fear of having him answer “gne gne gne” to a country’s declaration of war.

 

“Is the password ‘I will kick your ass so hard if you don’t stop this bullshit”’?”

 -Ah, nothing can shake our brave spirits into surrendering - our Fort is impenetrable.-  
  
“Oh, it is, let’s see then you big-”

 

Ed moved towards the Fort, a vein on his temple dangerously pulsating, with all the intention of kicking it down and end that charade for good - but was stopped by a sudden ‘attack’.

 

“Are these -  _ peanuts _ ?! Roy, what in the actual fuck-”

 -There’s no peanuts, you foolish soldier - just the bullets of -pffahah- the bullets of my army!-

 

It was that laugh. 

 

Ed could have gone on and destroyed the fort, he could have just brought it down with a kick of his automail leg and have it all end - and then, he could have gone to sleep as he had wanted to, laying in the soft bed and forgetting about archives and binders and paperwork… but that  _ laugh _ .

 He looked behind the cushions, into those dark, deep eyes, and saw a childish plea to play along, to act as if it was normal for two adult men to do something as stupid as fighting over a pillow-fort - and he decided that if it meant hearing Roy laugh like that again, he was willing to move all the furniture in the house.

 

“Bullets… you call those bullets, General Mustang? Those are nothing but candy for the Fullmetal Alchemist!”

 

  
Roy’s smile,  _ right then _ , was worth it - was worth casting his pride and stubbornness aside to pretend he was trying to infiltrate that half-assedly built  _ thing _ , was worth forgetting about the weariness in his bones and the aching in his leg and the dust on his clothes - it was worth everything, and  _ more _ than everything in the world.

 

-No matter if you don’t fall, you’ll never get inside!-

 “Ah, WATCH ME!”  
  
-NO, LIEUTENANT SPARKLES!-  
  


Ed reached out for one of the closest stuffed animals - Elicia’s pink unicorn Sparkles(gifted that day with the honourable title of Lieutenant) - and grabbed it, pulling his arm out of the only hole in the pillow-fort and almost risking to have it fall: he saved it by a hair, pushing the cushion back up with his leg, and then stood up with the plush’s neck in his balled fist.   
  


“What are you going to do now, General Mustang - will you sacrifice your man for your Fort?”   
  
-Scoundrel! Vile! Taking it out on the innocent!-   
  
“He’s no innocent - he’s a soldier in your army!  _ I am ready to die, if it means protecting you, General!” _ __  
__  


Ed’s voice came out high-pitched, as he moved the unicorn in his hand and covered his mouth with his hand - Roy couldn’t help but laugh again at that, the sight just too much to see. He was still chuckling when he spoke again, much like his boyfriend in front of him.

 

-Leave - ahah! - leave him be, spare him!-

 “Never! I pretend access to the Fort, to its rations, and to the supplies in it!”

 -Over my dead body, Fullmetal Alchemist!-  
  
“How about over his, then? Or over his beautiful horn? _No, please, not the horn - just kill me!_ ”  
  
-Don’t you - I can’t do this, I swear - don’t you dare - ahah! - touch his marvelous horn!-  
  
“Then for fuck’s sake, Roy, let me in!”   
  


The burst out laughing, both of them - Ed’s high-pitched laugh cracking as he heard Roy’s, and Roy’s turning into nothing more than silent wheezes as he heard Ed’s: Lieutenant Sparkles was quickly returned to the General, as soon as he pushed the front cushion down, and his boyfriend sat next to him amongst the snacks and the blankets… and the Lieutenant’s comrades. It took them a long time - five, ten, maybe twenty minutes? They couldn’t tell - to finally breathe normally again and hug each other in the warmth of the fort.   
  


-I can’t believe you really played along with this, sweetheart.-   
  
“I was tempted not to, actually, but you were too cute to pass.”   
  
-I’m glad my puppy eyes got to you then, I really had fun.-   
  
“Yeah… maybe we should do this more often We could buy water-guns tomorrow, and play in the garden - I love it when you get all soaked and useless.”   
  


Roy chuckled, throwing a blanket over his lover’s shoulders and laying back with him, their heads hitting the only real pillow between cushions: Ed moved closer, curling up next to him as the General wrapped him in his arms and held him tightly to his chest, and his eyes moved around to stare at the stuffed people in the house.    
  


“Seriously, did you get all of the ones we had?”   
  
-An army never has enough men - that one is Major Fluffypants, then we have Privates Snuggles and Giggles, and Brigadier General Stripes - that tigress is going to bite your finger off if you try to touch her, be careful.-   
  
“I can’t believe how - how - how much of a  _ dork _ you are… and I’m even worse for playing along!”   
  


They laughed again, only to stop speaking and cuddling each other in the silence of their fort - Ed wanted to do many things, like shower and change his clothes, but Roy’s fingers in his hair were too much for his heavy eyelids to resist, and soon he felt sleep take him between its fingers.   
  


“Mmhroy?”

 -Yes, darling?-  
  


Ed raised his half-closed eyes to him, his mouth munching on nothing as he tried not to have the words come out slurred, and spoke.   
  


“What wasthpassword?”   
  


Roy chuckled, kissing his lover on the lips and caressing him slowly as he finally fell asleep.   
  


-It was ‘I love you’.-

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff that came to me as Momokai dared me to write it - nothing more than shameless fluff, and loads of happiness. You have no idea the fun I had writing this.


End file.
